The Forgotten Uchiha
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: IYxN Alternate Universe Itachi's twin sister, Kagome, finally comes out of a comma. Not liking everything that has been going on she decides that it's time for things to change.
1. The Forgotten Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Inu Yasha

**Title**: The Forgotten Uchiha

**Summary**:

Inu Yasha/ Alternate Universe

Set after Sasuke ran away from Konoha.

Itachi's twin sister, Kagome, finally comes out of a comma. Not liking everything that has been going on she decides that it's time for things to change. Now determined to save Sasuke, reunite with old friends, and confront old enemies, Kagome has her hands full, and that's only half of it.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Forgotten Uchiha**

Making sure that the coast was clear a young pink haired shinobi, quietly snuck into a restricted room, on the top floor in the hospital. Turing a lamp on, the pink haired ninja pulled a chair up to the hospital bed, which was occupied by an older looking ninja who appeared to be asleep.

"Wow, she's really pretty." thought the shinobi looking at the sleeping figure. And indeed she was; with long, silky onyx hair, full red lips, and ivory skin that looked to have not seen sunlight in years (which it hadn't). All in all she looked very beautiful.

"Hello, you may not know me, but my name is Sakura Haruno. And I believe that you should know what has been going on around here, especially with your younger brother Sasuke" Sakura said, brushing a piece of hair out of the sleeping nin's face.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura started from the beginning. "It all started not long after you were put in a comma, Itachi had gone on a killing spree, killing the whole Uchiha Clan except for Sasuke. Itachi soon left Konoha joining the Akatsuki. Sasuke then became cold and indifferent, with only two things on his mind, power and revenge.

You see me and Sasuke were on the same team along with Naruto Uzamaki. But during the Chunin examine he was cursed by Orochimaru. Not long afterwards he left with Orochimaru to gain power so he could kill Itachi and nobody has seen him since." Sakura finished catching her breathe and continued "And if there was ever a time that Sasuke has needed you, the time is now!" Sakura said hoping that the sleeping nin would hear her and wake up, but to no avail.

Hearing Naruto yelling for her Sakura quickly turned off the lamp, put the chair back up, and quickly yet quietly left the room, hoping that no one would hear or see her, never hearing the sleeping body whisper Sasuke's name.

Walking down the hall in the hospital, Sakura hoped that what she said to the sleeping nin would get through to her somehow.

"Hey Sakura! Where have you been?" Naruto asked jogging to catch up with her.

Jumping lightly at the startling sound of Naruto's voice, Sakura answered "Nowhere really. So what do you want?" Sakura asked quickly changing the subject.

"Kakashi – sensei wanted to talk with us. He said to meet him at the park." answered Naruto, curious at Sakura's jumpy mood.

Walking in silence Sakura and Naruto headed side by side towards the park. Both lost in their own thoughts. And that was how Kakashi found his students, both in deep thought; Naruto sitting in a tree, and Sakura leaning on the same tree.

"Now this is a first." Kakashi said aloud, more to himself than to his students. Who both heard this, and went to stand before their sensei.

Anyways, we haven't received any missions for today, so Sakura I want you to go help out at the hospital, and Naruto, Jiraiya wishes to speak with you" Kakashi said pulling out his Make out Paradise book.

Without a word, both shinobis headed off to their destination. Sakura stopping to pick some flowers, to leave in the room she was in earlier that day.

When she got there, Sakura immediately noticed that something was different. Turning on the lamp Sakura noticed that the bed was empty. Dropping the flowers she was carrying Sakura quickly spun around to see if she could find out what happened, but instead came face to face with a pair of dark ebony eyes. And whispered one name, so low that you would have to strain your ears just to hear her say "Kagome"

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like it. The next chapter will be coming out soon, and I will try to make all the chapters longer than this one. 


	2. The Awoken Uchiha

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu Yasha of Naruto

* * *

**Last Time: **_When she got there, Sakura immediately noticed that something was different. Turning on the lamp Sakura noticed that the bed was empty. Dropping the flowers she was carrying Sakura quickly spun around to see if she could find out what happened, but instead came face to face with a pair of dark, ebony eyes. And whispered one name, so low that you would have to strain your ears just to hear her say "Kagome"_

* * *

**Chapter Two :The Awoken Uchiha**

"You're ... you're really awake." Sakura stuttered, slowly backing away from Kagome.

"Apparently, but that's beside the point. Tell me... is everything you said true." Kagome said with a hopeless look in her dark eyes. When Sakura remained quiet, Kagome knew that what she had been told was true. And so she fell to her knees weeping for her lost brothers and family.

Feeling useless just standing there, Sakura placed a comforting arm over the weeping Uchiha, trying to console her. After she was done crying she slowly stood up, and asked for a change of clothes.

When she was done changing, Sakura said that they should go see the hokage. And so they went in silence. Kagome wanting no one to recognize her, wore a long, black cloak hiding most of her face.

When they finally arrived to Tsunade's office, Sakura timidly knocked on the door. When they received no answer, Kagome just barged into the room. Only to find the hokage passed out with an empty bottle of sake in her hand. Annoyed at the sight of a passed out hokage, Kagome grabbed a near by glass of water, and threw it on her.

Awakening with a start, Tsunade was about to tell the person who threw the water off, but was surprised to see a smirking Uchiha in front of her. Stuttering Tsunade said " You're awake." As more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, I am. Now that we have that established that tell me everything that has been going on around here. Especially the things you don't tell low leveled shinobis like her." Kagome said no longer smirking and pointing at Sakura.

"Fine" Tsunade answered then continued "Sakura could you let the word out that Kagome Uchiha has awoken."

Knowing that she was unwanted at the moment, Sakura left without a word, leaving Tsunade to fill in the blanks for Kagome.

Meeting up with Lee and Naruto on the street, she told them of the events that occurred. Offering to help her, all three shinobis went off to tell the news of Kagome Uchiha's awakening.

After they were done, they decided to go check things out with the hokage, hoping to see Kagome. But when they arrived, there was a large crowd gathered in front of Tsunade's office, hoping to see the infamous Kagome Uchiha.

"Who knew so many people would try to see the Uchiha." Naruto stated pulling both of his hands behind his head, looking at the crowd.

"When I went to her room this morning it looked like nobody had been there in a while. I wonder why the change of heart?" Sakura said also starring at the crowd.

"Wasn't her room restricted?" Lee asked, arching a bushy eyebrow at Sakura.

"Oh yea" Sakura said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"How 'bout we go get some ramen." Naruto said getting bored just standing there.

"Didn't you just have some earlier?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed at Naruto.

"That was earlier, this is now." Naruto answered, leaning against the wall.

"I agree with the blond one. I'm starving." a voice said coming from behind them.

Turning around they came face to face with Kagome Uchiha. Startled, Naruto was about to yell something, but before he could say anything Kagome silenced him, pointing towards the crowd.

Nodding his head in understanding Naruto closed his still open mouth. Quietly leaving the building they headed to the ramen shop.

"So, you're really Kagome Uchiha. Itachi's twin, and older sister to Sasuke." Lee said amazed at the older nin walking besides him.

"Sure as I'm walking right besides you." Kagome replied.

"How long have you been in a comma?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not really sure" Kagome answered becoming silent.

Glaring at Naruto for asking that question, Sakura tried to start another conversation, but failed miserably. And so they kept walking to the ramen shop in an awkward silence.

Finally noticing the awkwardness, Kagome asked, "So who are you two anyways." Kagome said pointing to the boys, already been introduced to Sakura thanks to Tsunade.

Embarrassed about not introducing themselves Lee was about to say his name when Naruto beat him to it saying, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the future Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto said doing a thumbs up. Then went on saying "And the one with the bushy eyes brows is Rock Lee"

"Nice to meet you both." Kagome said as they reached the ramen shop. When they went inside they saw that Team 8, Team 10, and rest of Team Gai were there, including Kakashi.

"Wonder why everybody's here?" Sakura and Lee both thought. Where as the only thing going on through Naruto's head was "Ramen, ramen, ramen" Finding some empty chairs, Sakura made Naruto go order the ramen, but not before Kagome gave him enough money for all four of them.

"Hey, Kagome how about I introduce you to everybody" Lee asked. Not waiting for a reply he grabbed her arm and went to his where his sensei and teammates were sitting.

"Kagome, this is my awesome sensei Maito Gai, and these are my teammates Neji Huuyga, and Tenten." Lee said with much enthusiasm and then continued "Over there is Team 10 lead by Asuma Sarutobi, with his students Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka."

Finishing for Lee, Sakura continued, "And over there, the lady with red eyes is jounnin of Team 8, Kurenai Yuhi, and her students are Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. And last, but not least is Naruto and mine's sensei Kakashi. The silver haired ninja reading in the corner."

"Uhhh... Nice to meet all of you." Kagome said bowing politely.

"And who are you?" Neji asked, his curiosity about this strange ninja who looked oddly familiar getting the best of him.

"Oh yea, sorry about that. My name is Kagome Uchiha" Kagome said not noticing how everybody became oddly quiet, and started gapping at her.

"Did you just say...? Kag...Kagome Uchiha?" Gai stuttered

"Yea." Kagome replied, sitting back down.

"You're... You're awake?" Kurenia asked still in disbelief at her being awake.

"You see me sitting down here talking to you. Don't you?!" Kagome replied tired of everybody saying that.

"Where's the ramen Naruto!" Sakura yelled sitting down next to Kagome.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto replied carrying the four bowls of ramen.

Setting the bowls down, Naruto and Kagome both started to wolf down there food, while both Sakura and Lee watched, mortified at what they were witnessing.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Kagome asked Sakura between mouthfuls.

Shaking her head no, Kagome greedily grabbed the bowl and started to gorge herself with Sakrua's ramen; Naruto doing the same with Lee's food, except asking if he could have the ramen first.

After they were done eating they looked up to find that everybody was starring at them, well mainly Kagome; already being used to Naruto's antics.

Nervous under everybody's gaze Kagome asked "What are y'all looking at?" And everybody quickly looked away, going back to what they were doing before her arrival.

"Thanks for the ramen Kagome" Naruto said getting up and stretching.

"No problem" Kagome replied.

"Well, I better get going. I still have more training to do." Lee said getting up and leaving.

"Bye" Sakura and Naruto both said at the same time.

"Sakura I've been meaning to ask you something." Kagome said pushing the ramen bowls away from herself. "How did you know where to find me? I mean that, a lot of people here in the village have forgotten about me, and my room was restricted."

Smiling, sheepishly Sakura replied "Well I was kind of umm..." Fidgeting under her gaze, Sakura took a deep breath and rapidly said "Well I snuck into the Uchiha mansion to try and fine something that might help Sasuke, and then I came across a family photo of the Uchiha's and noticed that there was an unfamiliar face in it. So I snuck into Tsunade's office, and found out about you."

Nodding her head, Kagome was about to say some thing when Kakashi decided to join them, sitting in Lee's now empty seat. Asking Naruto what Jiraiya wanted.

"Oh, well you see, he asked me to go train with him." Naruto said stuttering a little.

"And what did you answer him?" Kakashi asked appearing to look bored, but was actually curious of what his young student had to say.

"I told him that I had to think about it." Naruto answered looking down.

"I think you should go with him Naruto." Kagome said then continued "Jiraiya is a very talented nin and I think you would benefit a lot by going with him"

"From what I have been told Sasuke wants power, and even now he could be training, and you want to be strong enough to beat him one day right?" Kagome asked, looking Naruto in the eye.

"Besides you should leave Sasuke to me." Kagome said as an afterthought.

"You know what, you're right. I think I am gonna accept Jiraiya's offer." Naruto said, smiling.

"Speaking of Sasuke, what do you plan on doing?" Kakashi asked, putting down his book waiting for her answer.

"I'm not quite sure. I have to proceed carefully though. I mean, it's been a long time since I've seen him, and he may think that I may just be another trick to get him to come back" Kagome answered, looking crestfallen. "But I am planning on going to find my old teammates and sensei." Kagome finished.

Noticing Sakura's questioning gaze she continued " It has been a long time since I've trained and I need to freshen up, especially if I'm gonna have to deal with Sasuke and Orochimaru. It's probably best I leave soon."

"What do you mean leave. Didn't you train here in Konoha" Sakura asked looking at Kagome.

"When Kagome was younger, she showed extraordinary power and talent, surpassing even her prodigy brother Itachi." Kakashi answered for Kagome not noticing her flinch at the mention of her twin brother Itachi. "She was chosen by the legendary ninja Sesshomaru, himself to go and train with him and his two other students."

"Wow" both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Naruto still curious about Kagome asked about her teammates.

"Well my teammates were two ninjas named Shippo Ogata and Hiten Yamashita. Shippo mainly deals with illusions and Hiten lightning." Kagome answered wispfully, thinking fondly of both of them.

"Did you train with anybody else?" Sakura asked.

"We trained with three other special teams like mine." Kagome said taking a drink of her tea. "My teams mostly trained with my sensei's half – brother Inu Yasha, his students were Sango Taiya, and Bankotsu and Jakotsu Shichinintai."

"Who were the other two teams?" Kakashi asked just as curious as his students were.

"Kikyo Shibata and Koga Arakawa are the senseis and their students were Miroku Obinata, Jeninji Teakeno, Rin Kigami, Ayame Matsudo, and Ginta and Hakkaku Kohno." Kagome said, taking another sip of her tea.

"It's getting late, why don't you guys head home." Kakashi said, looking at his own students. Then asking where Kagome planned on staying.

"I'm not really sure." Kagome replied.

"Why not go back to the Uchiha mansion?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not quite ready to go back there." Kagome answered with a far off look on her face.

"You can stay with me if you want." Naruto said looking down." I don't have much room though." He stated shyly.

"Thank you Naruto. It would be my honor to stay with you." Kagome said giving Naruto a knowing smile, making him blush.

With that established Kagome followed Naruto to his apartment, after saying goodbye to both Sakura and Kakashi, walking in a comfortable silence with him.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke to the wonderful aroma of breakfast. Getting dressed fast, he quickly went to the kitchen, and saw that Kagome had prepared him breakfast. Saying a quick thank you and gulped down all of the food, not having a decent meal in a long time.

After he finished, Naruto wanted to ask what Kagome meant when she said that it would be her honor to stay with him, thinking it should be the other way around.

Noticing his change of behavior, Kagome could tell that Naruto wanted to ask a question. "Is there something on your mind Naruto?"

Deciding to save his question for a later time, Naruto quickly told Kagome he was fine. Not believing him she decided not to pressure him and let it go, for now.

Falling into an awkward silence Kagome asked "So what are you going to do today Naruto?"

"Well I was planning on going to practice my chakra control, and then I was gonna go meet with the pervy sage." answered Naruto.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all." Naruto replied already walking out of his apartment, Kagome in tow.

When they reached the training area, Kagome sat down and started to meditate. Curious as to what Kagome was doing Naruto asked her about it.

"Meditating." was Kagome's answer.

Pushing for more information Naruto asked the purpose of meditating. Briefly explaining that it helped her control her chakra, Naruto decided to try and join her.

After meditating for an hour they both did a few basic exercises. During their small practice session Jiraiya suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, starling Naruto.

"So, it seems the rumors are true for once." Jiraiya said standing on top on a tree branch, eying Kagome, and then turning his gaze to Naruto. "Have you come to an answer Naruto?"

"Yes I have, and I've decided to take you up on your offer." Naruto answered, looking Jiraiya straight in the eye with a fierce determination.

**TBC**

* * *

Until next time

Hope you like

(P.S I'm thinking about changing the Kakashi Kagome pairing, let me know what you think)


	3. I Guess This Is Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha or Naruto

* * *

_**Last Time: **__When they reached the training area, Kagome sat down and started to meditate. Curious as to what Kagome was doing Naruto asked her what she was doing. _

"_Meditating." was Kagome's answer. _

_Pushing for more information Naruto asked the purpose of meditating. Briefly explaining that it helped her control her chakra, Naruto decided to try to join her in meditating. _

_After meditating for an hour, they both did a few basic exercises. During their small practice session, Jiraiya suddenly appeared slightly starling Naruto. _

"_So, it seems the rumors are true for once." Jiraiya said, standing on top on a tree branch, eying Kagome, then turning his gaze to Naruto. "Have you come to an answer Naruto?" _

"_Yes I have, and I've decided to take you up on your offer." Naruto answered, looking Jiraiya straight in the eye with a fierce determination. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: I Guess This Is Goodbye**

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. Jiraiya had told him that they were leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so he had decided to pay his old sensei, Iruka, a visit at the academy.

When he finally reached his destination, he saw that Iruka was lecturing Konohamaru. Deciding to help his friend out, Naruto transformed into the hokage's assistant, Kotetsu.

Newly transformed, Naruto barged into Iurka's classroom.

Surprised at the sight of the chunin, Iruka asked Kotetsu why he was here. Naruto answered that the hokage wished to see him.

Standing behind Iruka as he finished dealing with Konohamaru and the class he started to feel bored, so to liven things up, Naruto started to mimic Iruka earning a few laughs out of the class.

Wondering what was so funny, Iruka turned around and saw, Kotetu mimicking him? After a few moments of confusion, it finally dawned on him what was going on. Angry Iruka bonked Naruto on the head, making him transform back.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Iruka yelled at the short blond shinobi.

"I just wanted to come by and ask you something. Sheesh!" Naruto answered crossing his arms.

"Well, what is so important that you had to disrupt class?" Iruka yelled.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get a bowl of ramen." Naurto said, quickly adding "My treat."

"You disrupted my class over... Wait, did you just say your treat?" Iruka asked, now knowing that something had to be wrong, Naruto never offered to pay for ramen. "Sure let's go" Iruka finished, walking off with Naruto, completely forgetting about the class.

When they reached the ramen stand, they quickly ordered their ramen and just waited there quietly until it was done. Receiving their ramen, they both ate in silence and when they finished eating Iruka asked, "Is there anything wrong Naruto?"

"Well you see Iruka – sensei, Jiraiya has recently asked me to go training with him, and I've accepted his offer." Naruto said, starring at his empty ramen bowl.

"Oh. How long will you be gone?" Iruka asked looking at the orange clad ninja.

"About three years." Naruto quietly replied.

"When do you leave?" Iruka asked.

"Tomorrow" Naruto answered.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto. Good luck on your training." Iruka said after a small moment of silence.

Slinging his arm around Naruto, he spoke "Come on; let's go get some ice cream"

Smiling at the older ninja, Naruto let Iruka lead him to the ice cream stand.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that Naruto and Sasuke had this best friend/rival thing going on between them?" Kagome said unbelievingly "And that he was also very aloof and indifferent, and power hungry"

"Basically" Kakashi answered, momentarily looking up from his book.

Sighing Kagome's thoughts began to revolve around Naruto and Sasuke. She just couldn't believe at how much Sasuke had changed. Maybe Naruto could help her get the old Sasuke back, but first she had to know more about what really happened at the Valley of End. Grumbling, Kagome set off to go find Naruto.

When she found him, he was eating a popsicle and walking with an older looking ninja who had a scar across of his face. Quickly catching up Kagome called out "Hey Naruto."

"Oh, hey Kagome." Naruto said, slightly surprised by Kagome's sudden appearance. Remembering Iruka, Naruto introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Iruka." Kagome said, bowing.

"Likewise." Iruka replied also bowing.

"So, Naruto are you ready for tomorrow?" Kagome asked, turning her attention to Naruto.

"I still need to pack." Naruto answered, stuffing his face with the rest of his popsicle.

"How about we go do that before you forget?" Iruka offered, hoping to spend some more time with Naruto before he left.

"Well, I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna go see what Kakashi's up to." Kagome spoke taking off, knowing that they wanted some times for themselves.

* * *

"What's wrong Sasuke?" A dark voice inquired, standing in the shadows, watching the youngest Uchiha left.

"Nothing." Was Sasuke's short reply as he laid back down unto his futon.

Trying to get his thoughts together, he mulled over what had just happened. He had just woken up from a dead sleep, sweating and panting. Wondering why that had happened, Sasuke began to feel like something had happened back in Konoha.

* * *

"So, it seems she is finally awake." Itachi thought to himself sitting in a high tree, snacking on a rice ball. It had been a long time since he had seen his older sister and strangely enough, he missed her.

Coming to a decision Itachi, jumped down from the tree and thought that it was time to pay Konoha another visit.

* * *

"What's up with you and those books you always seem to be reading Kakashi?" Kagome asked, trying to take the book out of Kakashi's hands. When he didn't reply Kagome devised a plan to get his attention away from his book.

First looking to see what the book was called Kagome slowly spoke aloud as if she was reading a poster of flyer, "The new Make out Paradise book is on sale now."

In a flash Kakashi had dropped his book and raced off to the nearest bookstore. In hopes of getting the new Make out Paradise, book.

Smirking at her petty victory, Kagome picked up the book and started to read. And with each sentence she read, the redder her face got. She never noticed when Kakashi had returned with a disappointed look on his face not that you could tell, due to his mask.

"Can I have my book back now?" Kakashi asked, looking over Kagome's shoulder.

Looking up at him, Kagome slammed the book shut and screamed pervert, as she threw the book at his head. Her face now redder than a tomato.

Catching the book, Kakashi automatically resumed reading. Annoyed at the copy – nin, Kagome decided to just ditch Kakashi and go look for something to keep her occupied for the time being.

Walking down the crowded streets, Kagome came across a flower shop and opted to check it out. Browsing through the flowers Kagome decided it was time to go pay her respect to her family. Buying two – dozes roses, Kagome made the solemn walk to the Uchiha District.

* * *

Finally finishing his book, Kakashi went in search of Kagome, since he had been assigned to keep a close eye on her. Walking through the streets, he noticed Ino sweeping the outside of the flower shop. Stopping by, he asked her if she had seen Kagome.

"I haven't personally, but my mom told me that she came in here earlier and brought some roses." Ino said, putting down her broom to water a few of the outside plants.

Without so much as a thank you, Kakashi took off again, this time knowing where Kagome would be. When he had reached his destination, he saw that Kagome had laid the roses at the base of her family's dedication shrine and that Kagome herself was looking at the tombstone with her family's name on it.

"I miss both of you, mother, father. Even though you would always favor Itachi over Sasuke and myself, I still miss you dad. And even when you said that all I was good for was being married off, I still love you. I know that you never wanted me to become a ninja, but I just hope now that you are somewhat proud of me from wherever you are now." Stopping for a second to wipe her tears Kagome continued, "I promise you this; I will get Sasuke back and find out why Itachi did this to you." Kagome finished, her tears falling harder now.

Seeing her cry, Kakashi then went to Kagome's side, and tried to soothe her by muttering comforting words and just holding her while she cried.

* * *

"Thanks for treating up to the ramen Iruka." Kagome thanked. After the whole crying scene in the Uchiha District, Kakashi and Kagome had met up with Naruto and Iruka, who had decided to treat them to a farewell dinner. So, now here they were wondering the streets.

"Hey Naruto, I heard Hinata had something for you before you leave." Iruka said, just now remembering the message he was to have given Naruto earlier.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Naruto said, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"No, not goodbye, after all you will be back soon. In fact you will be an even stronger ninja than when you left." Iruka softly replied. Before he lost his nerve, Naruto gave Iruka a quick hug and took off.

"Is that you, Kagome?" a voice called out, instantly catching everybody' attention who were still present. Instantly, Kagome froze at the sound of the voice that she had not heard in a very long time.

* * *

"So it seems our little Uchiha prodigy has finally awakened." A sinister voice said, almost mockingly. "Kagura I want you to keep an eye on her, Kanna keep an eye on Orochimaru and make sure Sasuke stays away from her, and I'll deal with Itachi.

**TBC**

* * *

**An: Sorry this took me a while to come out with. I had to rewrite this chapter three times, sorry if it's a bit rushed. And thanks to all those who reviewed :D**


	4. Old Friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha or Naruto.

* * *

**Last Time **_: "I guess this is goodbye then." Naruto said, suddenly finding his feet very interesting._

"_No, not goodbye, after all you will be back soon. In fact you will be an even stronger ninja than when you left." Iruka softly replied. Before he lost his nerve, Naruto gave Iruka a quick hug and took off._

"_Is that you, Kagome?" a voice called out, instantly catching everybody' attention who were still present. Instantly, Kagome froze at the sound of the voice that she had not heard in a very long time._

"_So it seems our little Uchiha prodigy has finally awakened." A sinister voice said, almost mockingly. "Kagura I want you to keep an eyed on her and Orochimaru make sure Sasuke stays away from her and I'll deal with Itachi._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Old Friends**

Sighing, Kagome was currently sitting in the tallest tree, looking out at their small camp ground. Jiraiya was working on something that he wouldn't let her see, and Naruto was just starring at the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

Today had been pretty much a boring day. They had set out sometime before sunrise, trying to get out of the Fire Country in two days. They were a half – way there from meeting their goal.

Sighing again Kagome recalled the events of last night that had them rushing through the Fire Country, rather than traveling at a leisurely pace.

_Flashback_

_Getting over her shock, Kagome called out in the direction they voice was coming from "Sango is that really you?"_

"_Kami, it is you Kagome!" Sango replied, running up to Kagome and giving her a bone - crushing hug. _

_Breaking the hug, Kagome took a closer look at her childhood friend, who had changed a lot in the five years she had been in a coma._

_Sango still wore pink eye shadow, and her brown hair had grown longer and was currently in a high ponytail. She also wore her family's traditional armor (her regular taijiya suit) with her large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, strung over her back._

"_It's really good to see you again." Kagome said, pulling Sango into another hug._

"_Are you by yourself or are the others here with you." Kagome eagerly asked, breaking the hug yet again._

"_I came here by myself to visit you. I barely got here an hour ago." Sango replied._

_Remembering Kakashi and Iruka, Kagome quickly introduced them to each other. After the introductions were over with, Kagome began asking more questions about her teammates._

"_Do you know where Sesshomaru – sensei and Shippo and Hiten are." Kagome hopefully asked._

"_I'm sorry Kagome but after you were put in a comma Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Shippo started training by themselves, and we only meet up once a year. But now that you are awake things might go back to normal." Sango answered smiling with hope in her eyes now that her sister - like, friend was awake again._

"_Oh." was all Kagome could say at the news about her teammates. Trying to figure out how long it would take to track them down, Sango interrupted her train of thought._

"_Now that I think about it, the next meeting is being held at the end of this month." Sango said adding, "This year it's gonna take place in the Lightning Country."_

_End Flashback_

After their talk, Kagome had spent the rest of the night with Sango catching up. The next morning when it was time to leave, Sango had offered her to join her and her teammates, but she had declined choosing instead to travel with Jiraiya hoping to get some info out of Naruto.

Promising to meet up in the Lightning Country, the two friends parted ways. Sighing for the third time Kagome remembered something Tsunade had told her.

_Flashback_

"_From what I was told, Naruto looked up to Sasuke like a brother. Even though he probably wouldn't admit it, he strived to be just as strong as your brother. But I don't quite believe that Naruto told us the full story of what happened at the Valley of the End." Tsunade said, taking a swig of sake._

_End Flashback_

Deciding to get the full story herself, Kagome jumped down from the tree, landing next to Naruto, successfully startling him. "Naruto would you mind to taking a walk with me."

Nodding his head yes in reply, Naruto got up from his position started to walk with Kagome through the forest, in a comfortable silence. After walking for about a mile Kagome asked "Naruto, please tell me what happened at the Valley of the End" breaking the silence.

"There's not much to say. Sasuke and I fought and I lost." Naruto answered looking down, unwilling to look Kagome's gaze.

"Please, Naruto tell me what really happened" Kagome said bending down to Naruto's height, trying to get him to look her in the eye. When he finally did look her in the eye, Naruto was unwilling to give Kagome am answer.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Kagome muttered, as she quickly knocked Naruto out before he even registered what she was doing. Activating her sharigan which strangely had five tomoes in each eye, Kagome then proceeded to perform some unknown jutsu, causing Naruto to moan in his sleep.

* * *

"Damn it!" Itachi cursed under his breath. He and Kisame had been traveling two days straight to Konoha. Normally they would have already been there by now but they had run into some trouble. Strange nins clad in purple uniforms had been coming at them left and right. It was as if they were trying to delay them or something. That couldn't be the case, could it.

"Yo, Itachi. You're going to want to see this." Kisame called out, looking down at one of the now dead nin's body.

Going over to where Kisame was standing, Itachi cursed under his breath, immediately recognizing the symbol incrested on the nin's back. Things had just gotten more complicated and he had to tell the Akatsuki about this.

"Let's go Kisame." was Itachi said to his partner, though Kisame got the silent message.

* * *

"Where do you think you are going Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, as he saw Sasuke about to take off.

"Out" Was Sasuke's short reply, taking off despite the look Orochimaru gave him.

"Follow him and make sure he never comes across Kagome Uchiha." Orochimaru commanded someone in the shadows, who immediately took off at his order.

* * *

"So, Naruto are you ready for your first real day of training?" Kagome asked, it had been two days since the incident, and luckily Naruto didn't remember a thing about what really happened.

"You better believe it!" Naruto replied enthusiastically giving Kagome his famous thumbs up pose, earning a giggle out of her.

After calming down some Naruto asked, "I thought you were going to take off to the Lightning Country Kagome?"

"All three of us are headed towards the Lightning Country Naruto." Kagome answered, "I know someone who'd be able to help you control Kyuubi."

Nodding his head in understanding Naruto then asked, "Hey, have you seen Jiyaiya?"

"Yea, he left early this morning saying something about doing some research." Kagome answered then went on, "Is there any specific area that you are having trouble in. I might be able to help."

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of having trouble with my chakra control" Naruto answered. "And I need a review of the basics."

Strapping on a pack of kunais and shuriken, Kagome began to go over all of the basics for Naruto. Just as Kagome was finishing up he mini lesson, Jiraiya arrived with a nasty looking black eye. Not bothering to ask about it, the three of them began to train.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

"So are you ready to meet them again." Naruto asked, looking up at Kagome.

"Yes, yes I am" Kagome replied checking out the village Sango had told her they were to meet at.

"Well then let's go." Jiraiya spoke, wanting to meet this Miroku person Kagome had told him about, hoping that he would be able to help him with ideas for his latest book.

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to show, Sango." Bankotsu asked, looking out onto the village they were planning on meeting up with their fellow shinobi.

"If Kagome said she'll be there, then she'll be there." Sango replied, slowly entering the village.

"Come on Ban, Inu – sensei is waiting for us." Jakoutsu said, grabbing Bankotsu's arm and dragging him; trying to catch up to Sango.

When they finally did catch up with Sango, she was in front of their destined location. They were able to see that everybody was already there and that they were late, again for the third time. Even their sensei was already there, and flirting with Kikyo no less.

Entering the elaborate restaurant, the trio made their way towards the table, sitting next to InuYasha. The seating arrangement was like this; on the left side of the table sat Sesshomaru, Hiten, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Jinenji, and Kikyo. On the right the first chair was empty then it was Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, Kouga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sango, Jakotsu, and Inu Yasha.

Saying a few quick hellos, they quickly ordered their food and began talking amongst there themselves. None of them noticed an obnoxious blond ninja enter with a white haired sannin, being followed by a hooded figure.

* * *

"Aren't you going to go make your presence known of something?" Naruto asked Kagome who had currently chosen to sit at a table in the back, that had a surprisingly good view of the table they were spying on.

"Keep your voice down Naruto!" Kagome whispered to Naruto, adding, "I'll go up there when I'm ready."

"What do you mean, when you're ready?" Naruto asked, somewhat annoyed by her odd behavior. If it were him he'd already be up there exchanging stories.

Before Kgaome could answer Jiraiya answered for her, "Naruto leave her alone, she's just nervous. She'll go up there when she's ready. Won't you Kagome?"

At the mention of the name Kagome, Shippo's ear flicked. Looking around the room, Shippo tried to locate the direction of the voice, but was brought out of his search when Bankotsu asked Sango if she was going to tell them.

"Tell us what?" Shippo asked, now focusing her attention on the squirming Sango.

Now having everybody's attention on her, Sango did the one thing she could think of. She hugged Bankotsu by the neck and said "Me and Ban are now a couple."

"We're a what?" Ban yelled spitting his drink out on Jakotsu.

"Don't be so shy dear." Sango said with a fake smile, whispering in Ban's ear "You got me into this, so you better play along or I'll tell Inu Yasha about that little bet you made with Miroku. Besides, Kagome is the one who wanted to surprise them, and this is nothing compared to what she would do to you."

Swearing under his breath, Bankotsu went along with what Sango was saying. Vowing to get revenge on her.

Suspicious at there behavior, Shippo let it go for now. Instead he chose to continue his search around the restaurant. Hiten doing the same, for he had also heard the name Kagome being said.

Seeing and hearing the public display, Kagome chuckled, wondering if she had really gotten together with Bankotsu.

About to make her presence known, Kagome sensed something strange. Looking towards the direction she was sensing it, Kagome saw a ninja decked up in black sitting at the counter watching Sesshomaru's table. Interested, Kagome walked over to the counter and ordered some green tea, secretly checking him out.

Receiving her tea, Kagome felt a sudden, abrupt change in his aura, causing her to drop her tea. As soon as the cup hit the ground and shattered the whole restaurant went quiet. Before anybody from Sesshomaru's table could recognize who dropped the cup, the strange ninja attacked.

Dodging, Kagome activated her sharigan, and began to fight back. Not wanting any bystanders to get hurt, Kagome led the fight outside.

Recognizing the fighters movements, Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Shippo jumped up and ran to help out. But they were stopped when six other nins appeared before them. Who were quickly disposed of.

Looking towards Kagome, heard and saw her yell out, "Blue fireball jutsu!" And with that the ninja was no more.

"Wow, Kagome that was so cool" Naruto praised, having seen the whole fight.

"Is that really you Kagome" Shippo asked, not believing that she was actually here.

Deactivating her sharigan, Kagome responded, " The one and only."

Smiling her famous smile at them, both Shippo and Hiten ran up to her and gave her a hug, successfully knocking the wind out of her. Sesshomaru also went up to Kagome and displayed his affection at having his student back the only way he knew how, "Training begins at sunrise and if you're a minute late that's fifty mile around this village."

"I missed you too Sesshomaru – sensei." Kagome replied, smiling up at him.

But sadly there little happy reunion was cut short when Kikyo spoke, "There's something y'all ought to see over here." She beckoned them, where the nin's body laid, badly burnt.

Taking a look at the body they all whispered one name, that held several meanings behind it, but also shared one. Hate. The name they whispered was ...

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: Guess what, today is my BIRTHDAY! YAY! So I thought I'd post this chapter up early 'cause I'm in a good mood : D. 


	5. Trouble with the Hyuga Clan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inu Yasha

* * *

_**Last Time**__: Smiling her famous smile at them, both Shippo and Hiten ran up to her and gave her a hug, successfully knocking the wind out of her. Sesshomaru also went up to Kagome and displayed his affection at having his student back the only way he knew how, "Training begins at sunrise and if you're a minute late that's fifty mile around this village."_

"_I missed you too Sesshomaru – sensei." Kagome replied, smiling up at him._

_But sadly their little happy reunion was cut short when Kikyo spoke; "There's something y'all ought to see over here." She beckoned them, where the nin's body laid, badly burnt. _

_Taking a look at the body they all whispered one name, which held several meanings behind it, but also shared one. Hate. The name they whispered was..._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Trouble With the Hyuuga Clan**

_Flashback_

"_Remember we cannot fail this mission. We are to split up, and sneak up on the enemy, and leave only one alive for interrogation." A jounnin stated, talking to a small group of other nins._

"_Hai." All three of them replied, taking off to there desired destination._

_When they were in position, they all waited for the signal to take action. Hearing the signal, the chuunins began their attack on what they thought were the enemy._

_Realizing too late it was a trap, the leader of the ambush shouted "Bukugan!" But it was already too late; the sound nins had started their counter attack._

_Clearly outnumbered, the Konoha nins tried there best to overpower there opponents. But in the end, they were surrounded. Trying desperately to think of a plan to get them out of this sticky situation, the Baukugen user was about to call something out when a bluish green fire started to surround his team and himself. Confused by the fire he was about to act when lightning started to strike, but not only was the lightning striking at a rapid pace, it was hitting the sound nins._

_When the lightning had finally ceased, more than half of the sound ninjas had been killed. Along with the lightning stopping the fire had turned into a huge tidal wave and took out the reaming sound nins._

_Still on guard, Neji tried to locate the position of the ninjas that had saved them. Surprised that his baukegan could not locate them, Neji called out "Show yourselves, I know that you are out there."_

_Hearing a rustling in the leaves, the leaf nins quickly got on guard incase they were indeed enemies._

_The first one to step out was a nin who appeared to be a few years older than themselves. He had bright red eyes with long onyx hair, slicked back in a long braid. He wore baggy dark purple pants with a shuriken hoister on his left thigh and a black no sleeve shirt with white sashes tied around his waist and chest. He also had black shoulder plates connecting to a pair of gauntlets. In his hand was a long staff with a blade on the end._

_Next to come out was another boy about the same age as the one before him. He had reddish brown hair held up in a low pony tail. He had on baggy brown shorts that went a little below his knees with two shruiken hoisters on each thigh. He also wore a tight black shirt where the right arm was long sleeved and the left are cut off at his shoulder blade. On his left arm, his bicep was wrapped with a teal sash, matching his eyes. And to top everything off, he wore a brown vest held together by another teal sash tied around his waist._

_And the last one to come out was somebody whom they hadn't seen for a year. Kagome Uchiha now stood in front of them, her raven hair now in two small braids on each side and the rest covered with a small forest green beanie. She wore a pair of black baggy capries with a shuriken hoister on each thigh like the boy before her and a green sash acting as her belt. Her shirt was a long sleeve forest green with a black vest covering it, hung loosely open. On her left bicep, was a black sash with the Uchiha symbol in crested on it. In addition, dangling on her left ear was a small pink jewel._

"_Long time no see Sakura." Kagome said smiling at the Konoha medic nin.._

_End Flashback_

* * *

It had been two days since then, and now here were all three of them, stuck in a meeting with the council members. They had recently picked up information about an invasion on Konoha and so they had decided to do the right thing and give it to them. They were now regretting doing so.

"So when do you and your comrades plan on leaving Uchiha?" One of the council members asked.

"Surely we cannot let her leave!" another council member spoke up.

"What do you mean you cannot let me leave?!" Kagome growled out jumping out of her seat only to have Shippo and Hiten grab hold of her before she could do any damage.

"We are leaving in three days and there is nothing you can do about it." Shippo coolly said, sending a glare in the direction of the council member who had tried to stop Kagome from leaving.

"You are a Konoha nin, and your services are needed here." Danzo smirked, thinking he had won.

"Technically I'm not a Konoha nin, a civilian yes, but not a ninja of this village." Kagome spoke after she had calmed herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Danzo asked, wanting to have the Uchiha under his control.

"I may have trained to be a ninja, but I never graduated or attended the academy here" Kagome smirked.

Growling Danzo was about to retort when Tsunade cried "Quiet!"

"Kagome will do what she wants since she is correct and we will not try to control her." Tsunade said daring anybody to challenge her authority.

"Thank you hokage." Kagome thanked, starting to walk out of the room with Shippo and Hiten in tow.

"The nerve of that pompous ass!" Kagome angrily stated, starting to rant about the council members as soon as they were out of the hokage's tower.

"Calm down Kagome, let's just go get something to eat." Shippo said, trying to get Kagome's mind off a certain, arrogant council member.

Walking to the nearest restaurant, Kagome accidentally ran into somebody. Quickly apologizing for her clumsiness, Kagome noticed that she had bumped into that Hyuuga girl she had met a year ago.

"Sorry." Hinata said, looking down at her feet.

"No need for you to apologize. After all it was my fault." Kagome replied. "And as a token of my apology, I'll treat you to lunch." Kagome said dragging the Hyuuga heiress away; Shippo and Hiten watching in amusement. Poor Hinata didn't even have a chance to say a word in her defense.

"You didn't have to do this." Hinata finally said, after they had reached the restaurant and were seated.

"That's okay I wanted to." Kagome answered, looking at the menu.

"So what's your name anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata quietly replied, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Oh, so you're related to Neji Hyuuga." Shippo asked again trying to make conversation.

"Of course she is you moron." Hitan said hitting Shippo behind his head.

"Hey I was just trying to make conversation. Which is more than I can say for you?" Shippo replied, glaring at Hiten.

"Take it somewhere else you two." Kagome said, not bothering to look up at her two teammates. Taking her advice, the two nins headed outside.

"Excuse me, are you sure you should just let them do that?" Hinata asked, concerned for the two older nins.

"They'll be fine, it's not like they're actually going to fight." Kagome answered, putting down her menu.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, finally picking her head up and looking at Kagome.

"For those two idiots, they just "have" to have a drinking contest to get over any argument, and the first one to pass out loses." Kagome answered, then complained, where's the freakin waiter already?" Right as she said that the waiter appeared and took their order.

"So how is Naruto doing?" Hinata asked, wanting to know about the boy she admired so much.

"He's doing alright, he's been training with Jiraiya, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru – sensei. He's certainly come along way since he's started training with them." Kagome answered, taking a sip of the tea she had ordered.

"Kagome do you think that maybe if you're not busy, that you could teach me a thing or two." Hinata shyly asked looking down again, clearly embarrassed.

Smiling at Hinata, Kagome replied, "I've got a better idea Hinata. Why don't you come with me when I leave? Kikyo Shibata is looking for a new apprentice, seeing how her students are now on their own." Kagome offered.

"Are you sure you want, me?" Hinata asked, hoping that she wouldn't change her mind.

"Positive." Kagome answered, then added, "You study the gentle fist technique, right?"

"Hai" Hinata replied.

"What time does your father or Neji train?" Kagome asked.

"They should be training right now over at the Hyuuga training grounds." Hinata answered, wondering where Kagome was headed with this.

"You go inform Tsunade of our plans, and also tell her that she's going to need someone to escort the two drunks to their hotel room." Kagome said, leaving a few ryo on the table and taking off; leaving a confused Hinata behind.

When she reached the Hyuuga district, Kagome made sure to mask her presence, a trick Kikyo had taught her. Spotting Hiyashi and Neji training, Kagome hid in the bushes and activated her sharigan. Luckily they had decided to include Hanabi in this little session, so they made sure to got over and the basics and the more advanced moves.

After a few hours of "researching" the Hyuuga's, she took off hoping no one noticed her. Right when she was out of the Hyuuga district, Kagome accidentally bumped into somebody, causing them both to fall.

Groaning, Kagome looked up at the owner of the face she had knocked down. When she looked up she saw a half covered face and silver hair. Instantly knowing who it was, Kagome quickly jumped up off of him and started to apologize.

Dusting himself off, Kakashi replied, "It's okay. When did you get into back anyway?"

"About two days ago. What about you? I was told that you were gone on a mission." Kagome answered.

"Asking about me, were you?" Kakashi asked, smirking as Kagome started to blush.

"And what if I was?" Kagome replied back, trying to hide her blush.

"Excuse me, Kagome. Shippo and Hiten were thrown out of the bar and the hokage told me that no one was available to escort them. Gomen" Hinata stuttered, appearing out of nowhere.

Swearing under her breath, Kagome cursed her two idiotic teammates. "I guess I'll see you another time Kakashi." Kagome said, walking away with Hinata beside her.

Hinata and Kagome walked in a comfortable silence towards the sake bar, each lost in there own thoughts. Hinata wanted to ask Kagome what she had been up to, but she just couldn't bring herself to ask.

Upon reaching the two drunken ninjas, Kagome and Hinata saw that they were sitting outside, hugging each other and singing? Grumbling, Kagome kicked Hiten who was the closest to her, but he just fell over laughing.

"I can't believe you two morons. It's only been an hour past noon and you're already wasted. The sun hasn't even set yet." Kagome screeched.

Noticing the dazed looks on their faces, Kagome knew that they didn't hear a word she had said. She could scream and scream at those two 'til she was blue in the face, and the result would stay the same.

Sighing, Kagome turned to Hinata and pleaded, "Do you mind helping me with these two?"

Shaking her head no, Hinata helped hoister Shippo onto Kagome's shoulder and vice versa with Hiten. On their way to the hotel, Hinata and Kagome hadn't said a word to each other. But that didn't mean the walk was a quiet one. Shippo and Hiten kept making obnoxious comments about every single person that they had come across.

When they had reached the hotel they were staying at, Kagome threw both Hiten and Shippo onto one bed, secretly hoping that they would get a massive hangover.

"So, Hinata what do you feel like doing?" Kagome asked, after they were a block away from the hotel.

"Well it is about dinner time, and I'm getting hungry." Hinata shyly suggested.

"Dinner sounds great." Kagome chirped perking up at Hinata's suggestion.

"If you want we could go to my house and eat." Hinata offered.

"Yay! A free meal." Kagome said, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her off to the Hyuuga District. Upon reaching the front gate, Hinata and Kagome saw that there were extra guards out front.

"I wonder why there are so many guards out tonight." Hinata asked more to herself than Kagome. And she may have been, for Kagome was focused on what one of the guards were carrying, a green beanie. Lifting her hands to her head Kagome found to her horror that her beanie was no longer there.

Swearing to herself, Kagome was about to bolt when Hinata grabbed her by the arm and lead her inside, towards the eating area. Deciding to just play it cool, Kagome let Hinata lead her away. Reaching their dining area, Kagome saw that everyone from the main branch was already seated, waiting for their meal. Hinata then proceeded to introduce Kagome to the main branch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kagome politely said, bowing.

Not bothering to say anything, Hiashi just nodded is head in reply.

Watching him throughout the meal, Kagome noticed when he looked at Hinata that he had nothing but disappointment in his eyes, but when he looked at Hanabi, Kagome could see nothing but pride.

Catching on as to what was going on Kagome decided to stir things up around here. And that chance came soon after they had received the last part of their meal.

"Uchiha I was wondering what kind of training did you do with those ninjas that you left with all those years ago." One of the Hyuuga clan's elder asked, breaking the silence.

"We did all types of training." Kagome coolly answered.

Appalled by her coldness, the elder was about to say something when Hanabi asked, "Who did you train with?"

"Yes what kind lowly ninjas chose you to train with them?" the Hyuga elder who was insulted earlier rudely asked.

"I trained under the legendary ninja Sesshomaru. And I also trained with Shippo Ogata and Hiten Yamashita. I'm pretty sure you've heard of them." Kagome answered, looking at the Hyuga's stunned faces. Sesshomaru – sensei has quite the reputation.

Before anyone had a chance to ask her more questions, Kagome spoke, "Recently I have been looking for a good candidate to come train with me, and I also have a friend who is looking for a new apprentice. Have y'all heard of Kikyo Shibata?"

By there sudden silence Kagome could tell that they had heard of Kikyo.

About to suggest Hinata, Hiashai boomed, "My youngest daughter, Hanabi had shown great talent and is a suitable candidate for Shibata's apprenticeship."

"It would be an honor to go and train with you and your superiors." Hanabi said, as if she'd already been chosen.

Taking a quick glance at Hanabi, Kagome said, "I'm sorry, but Hanabi isn't quite qualified to be Kikyo's apprentice."

"And what makes you say that?" One of the elders asked.

"She just doesn't appear to meet the high expectations Kikyo has." Kagome answered, taking a sip of her green tea.

Surprised at how harshly Kagome rejected his genius daughter, Hiashi's face contorted into rage. Hanabi was also outraged at how Kagome put her down.

"I have a much more suitable candidate in mind." Kagome continued, enjoying every second of their conversation.

Hinata on the other hand just sat there shocked and worried about what might happen to Kagome. Especially since her father looked ready to kill.

"Oh, you do. Well who do you have in mind that is better suited than my daughter Hanabi?" Hiashi spat out, trying to calm himself down.

"Your other daughter, Hinata." Replied a now smirking, Kagome.

Finally snapping Hiashi got up and grabbed Kagome by the neck, pinning her to the wall saying, "Who the hell do you think you are. Coming into my home and insulting my daughter.

"Father please." Hinata pleaded, hoping her father would calm down and put Kagome down.

'Hush Hinata!" Hiashi said, momentarily letting his gaze land of Hinata, then to a smirking Hanabi. Turning back to the Uchiha, he suddenly heard a popping noise, and Kagome was no longer in his grasp. Turning around he saw Kagome calmly sitting at the table and sipping her tea.

Growling, Hiashi said. "I challenge you to a match, and if you win I willing let Hinata go with you."

Just to bruise his ego, Kagome replied, "Normally I would not accept a challenge of someone who is not at my level, but I will make an exception just this once."

"You will regret those words Uchiha. No one can defeat me." Hiashi boomed, leading Kagome towards their training grounds.

Putting some distance between each other, they both turned to each other and bowed; having Hanabi act as referee.

Each activating their kekkei genkai, they both got into fighting stance and waited for the other to attack.

Kagome was the first one to make her move; making a hand signal, a thick mist began to cover the training grounds. Hiashi easily seeing through the mist with his Byakugan instantly spotted Kagome.

Quickly coming up behind her he attacked, only to have Kagome dodge and stick him in the gut. Unwilling to yield, Hiashi wanted to show Kagome her place, so he prepared to do the eight trigrams sixty – four palms, only to be thwarted by blue fireballs coming at him left and right.

Losing his cool demeanor in battle, Hiashi engaged Kagome in hand to hand combat. To his surprise Kagome blocked his every move.

Knowing that he was trying to block her chakra points, Kagome looked for any flaw in his movements. Upon finding one Kagome took advantage of that and broke Hiashi's arm.

Quickly backing away from Kagome, Hiashi took a look at his arm and noticed that it was broken in two places. Unwilling to admit defeat, Hiashi reset his arm, and got back into fighting stance.

"You are a fool Hiashi to think that you could possibly fight with that arm. Admit defeat now, or you will regret it." Kagome coolly said, getting into battle mode.

"Please listen to her father." Hinata pleaded, not liking where this match was headed.

"Oh be quiet Hinata. Father is doing just fine." Hanabi snapped, but actually feeling the same way as Hinata.

"I will not concede." Hiashi stated, getting his emotions in check. "Remember I am a Hyuuga, leader of the strongest clan in Konoha."

"Suit yourself." Kagome replied, smirking. Making a hand seal, Kagome made two copies of herself, while she just stood back and watched the show. "You forget Hyuuga, who was top dog around here before they met their untimely demise."

"What do you thing you are doing?" A cold voice, calmly asked from behind Kagome.

Clearly shocked, Kagome jumped a bit and turned around only to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru – sensei what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Kagome stuttered nervously.

"I got here earlier than anticipated. Now I will not ask a third time, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Fine, I'll pull back the clones, but he deserved it." Kagome stated, making her clones disappear.

Confused at why she did so, Hiashi tracked down the real Kagome and her conversing with an older man who looked very deadly.

"Oh yea, Sesshomaru – sensei I want you to meet Hinata. She's going to be Kikyo's new apprentice." Kagome stated, leading Sesshomaru towards Hinata who was now starting to fidget under Sesshomaru's gaze.

"She is worthy enough." Sesshomaru stated, studying Hinata.

Seething Hiashi made his presence know again, "Fine go with them Hinata if you wish to do so, but do not expect to be welcomed back here if you go."

**TBC**

****

**

* * *

**

**AN:** For the pairing, I'm still not quite sure who to put Kagome with, so I've decided the person to come up with the best reason why I should put Kagome with whomever they want I will do so.


	6. Uchiha Family Reunion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inu Yasha

* * *

_**Last Time**__"You are a fool Hiashi to think that you could possibly fight with that arm. Admit defeat now, or you will regret it." Kagome coolly said, getting into battle mode._

"_Please listen to her father." Hinata pleaded, not liking where this match was headed._

"_Oh be quiet Hinata. Father is doing just fine." Hanabi snapped, but actually feeling the same way as Hinata._

"_I will not concede." Hiashi stated, getting his emotions in check._

"_Suit yourself." Kagome replied, smirking. Making a hand seal, Kagome made two copies of herself, while she just stood back and watched the show._

"_What do you thing you are doing?" A cold voice, calmly asked from behind Kagome._

_Clearly shocked, Kagome jumped a bit and turned around only to come face to face with Sesshomaru._

"_Sesshomaru – sensei what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Kagome stuttered nervously._

"_I got here earlier than anticipated. Now I will not ask a third time, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked again._

"_Fine, I'll pull back the clones, but he deserved it." Kagome stated, making her clones disappear._

_Confused at why she did so, Hiashi tracked down the real Kagome and her conversing with an older man who looked very deadly._

"_Oh yea, Sesshomaru – sensei I want you to meet Hinata. She's going to be Kikyo's new apprentice." Kagome stated, leading Sesshomaru towards Hinata who was now starting to fidget under Sesshomaru's gaze._

"_She is worthy enough." Sesshomaru stated, studying Hinata._

_Seething Hiashi made his presence know again, "Fine go with them Hinata if you wish to do so, but do not expect to be welcomed back here if you go."_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Uchiha Family Reunion**

"Hey where's Kagome?" Naruto asked, surveying their makeshift camp.

It had been a year since the last time Kagome had been to Konoha. Hinata was currently with Kikyo doing a mission in the Land of Waves.

Jiraiya had sort of left him with Kagome, Hiten, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. He said something about having important business to tend to. He didn't really mind being ditched by the pervert; he liked it here with them.

They knew about his prisoner and yet they didn't really care. In his two years of being with them, he's felt the happiest he has ever been. But that didn't mean he didn't miss Konoha, in fact it was quite the contrary.

"She's probably off moping." Shippo yawned, getting up. Only to get a bomp on the head by Hiten.

"Hey what was that for?" Shippo asked, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Why would Kagome be moping." Naruto asked, ignoring Shippo.

"She's not moping she's just sulking." Hiten said, also ignoring Shippo.

"She's not sulking, she's moping." Shippo argued back, sticking his tongue out childishly at the other nin.

"Don't those basically mean the same thing?" Naruto added, only to have his question fall on deaf ears as Shippo and Hiten continued to argue.

"Not - uh." Hiten protested. As soon as those words left his mouth, Shippo jumped on him, trying to choke him.

As this was going on, Naruto decided to just sit there, watching the two idiots make fools of themselves, inwardly debating if he should break up their fight or not. Opting for the later, Naruto just sat their, an amused grin adoring his face.

"What are you bakas doing?" An angry voice inquired, immediately putting an end to the two boy's fight.

Looking towards the direction of the voice, Naruto saw Kagome standing right behind him, a whole net of fish in her hands, with a ticked off look on her face.

"Oh hey Kagome. Where've you been?" Shippo grinned sheepishly, Hiten also doing the same thing.

"I told Sesshomaru – sensei this morning that I was out fishing. By the way, where is he?" Kagome scrutinized, surveying the camp for Sesshomaru.

"What you mean he's not here?" Naruto exclaimed, looking around also, his earlier question forgotten for now.

"Do you mean to tell me that you guys are barely noticing Sesshomaru – sensei's absence?" Kagome asked, getting irritated at how dense her teammates could be.

"Uhhh… maybe." Shippo meakly answered.

"Idiots." Kagome stated, setting the fish she had caught down. "We might as well as stay here until he shows up. Shippo you get started on the food, Hiten you gut the fish, and Naruto work on your chakra control exercises."

"Okay but what are you going to be doing?" Shippo asked, getting the fire started.

"Don't worry, I'll be in about an hour or two." Kagome replied, taking off before any body could protest. Not long after Kagome had left Sesshomaru appeared, with the same impassive face as ever. But there did seem to be an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes that he couldn't really place.

"Where's Kagome?" Inquired Sesshomaru.

"She just left. Why what's wrong?" Shippo answered then asked as he got up from his position next to his fire.

"Hiten, Naruto stop what you're doing and get closer. You guys are going to need to hear this, and I won't repeat myself." Commanded Sesshomaru.

Nodding their heads in acknowledgement, Hiten and Naruto made their way towards Sesshomauru and Shippo. Each wondering what exactly was going on.

Gazing at the cloudy, blue sky, Kagome lay under a big sakura tree, starring out into the sky lost in a sea of thoughts. Today was June 9, her twentieth birthday. Memories of the last time she had spent her birthday with her family started to resurface like it had the year before.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wow. I'm so glad that you're back nee – chan." A young Sasuke exclaimed, hugging his older sister. "Oh yea, and happy birthday."_

"_I missed you too Sasuke – kun." Kagome replied returning the hug._

_Breaking their hug, Sasuke asked, "So did you learn any cool new jutus, any that you can teach me."_

"_All in do time Sasuke. So where's Itachi, father and mother." _

"_Oh they went with Itachi's ceremony, today he becoming head of the anbu and they won't be back 'til dinner time." Sasuke answered a sour look on his face._

_Knowing what was wrong, Kagome spoke, "Come on Sasuke, since we have time to kill I'll teach you a new jutsu that nobody in Konoha knows."_

"_Really" Sasuke brightened._

"_Really" Kagome smiled._

"_Finally somebody's gonna teach me something cool."_

"_Doesn't father or Itachi ever teach you anything?" Kagome questioned._

"_Father's always busy with Itachi, and Itachi's always busy with whatever." Sasuke answered, touching his forehead where Itachi always flicked him._

"_Here wait for me right here, I'm gonna go put up my bag real quick." Kaogme said._

_End Flash Back_

Soon another memory began to pop its way into her mind. The last time she had spoken to Itachi.

_Flash Back_

"_Oh, come on Itachi. Please for me." A thirteen year old Kagome begged, her brother Itachi. "Please for my birthday!"_

_Letting out a rare chuckle, the thirteen year old Itachi replied, "You forget nee – chan that it's my birthday also._

"_Hey I'm older than you onee – chan, so you'll just have to do what I say." Kagome pouted, stretching the word onee – chan._

"_Psst. You're only older than me by five minutes." Itachi retorted._

"_I know that. But seriously please, you know I leave tomorrow." Kagome begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes._

"_Fine but stop with the eyes, you know I hate it when you do the eyes." Itachi scowled._

"_Yes!" Kagome cried, doing a little victory dance._

"_But on one condition." Itachi interrupted._

"_And what condition is that." Inquired Kagome looking slightly suspicious._

"_You gotta promise me something."_

"_Promise you what?"_

"_Promise me that no matter what happens, you and I will always be there for one another, and we'll always be a family." Itachi stated, looking serious as ever._

"_I promise, but what about Sasuke?"_

"_What about him, he's just a nuisance anyway?" Itachi frowned._

"_Oh come on Itachi, I know you don't mean that. I mean he idolizes you, and I know for a fact that you care a lot for him even if you don't show it." _

"_I know I just don't like the fact that he's so eager to be a ninja or like me for that matter. I mean he doesn't fully understand that we're just caged dogs only to be le out when our master order us." Itachi stated bitterly._

"_Don't worry nee – chan I'll figure out a way to help you someday." Kagome sadly said, placing a comforting arm around Itachi. She was lucky, she wasn't a Konoha nin, and was free to choose her own path. Itachi and Sasuke on the other hand had sealed their fate the day they picked up a shuriken. Father worked Itachi way too hard for her liking._

"_Thanks 'Gome, let's get going before it gets any later." Itachi wistfully said, using a name that he hadn't called his sister since early childhood._

"_Are you alright 'Tachi?" Kagome asked, looking over Itachi, for he was starting to act too gloomy for her taste._

"_Yea I'm fine." Itachi answered. "So are you going to lead or not."_

_Hesitantly nodding her head yes, Kagome turned around and started to take her first step forward. However, before she could even take one more step, Kagome felt something strike her from the back, and before she fell into oblivion, she saw a pair of sorrowed filled obsidian eyes._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Lately that memory had been resurfacing more than she had liked. Kagome just couldn't get those obsidian eyes out of her mind. All the nights she could not sleep, she wondered why, why, and why?

Letting out a small sob, Kagome slowly stood back up. Looking towards the sky, she decided that she had been out here long enough; she should probably head back to camp.

Stretching, Kagome started to walk towards the direction on camp when she saw Naruto appear. Slightly surprised, Kagome asked, "Hey Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Well you had this look in your eye and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Naruto shyly admitted.

"How sweet of you." Kagome replied, running her hand through Naruto's hair.

Blushing Naruto started to stutter, "We should head back, Shippo and Hiten are worried about you."

"Lead the way." Kagome responded, letting Naruto walk ahead of her.

Nodding his head Naruto started to walk, soon though he felt a kunai around his neck.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Kagome questioned.

Smirking the make shift Naruto replied, "My, my you certainly are a clever one. But one shouldn't expect any less from an Uchiha"

Digging her kunai deeper, but not enough to draw blood, she inquired, "You didn't answer my question. Am I gonna have to draw it out of you by force."

"Maybe." The fake Naruto replied, quickly freeing himself of Kagome's grasp. Once he was a safe measure away from the Uchiha, the nin transformed back into his normal self.

Studying the nin, Kagome concluded that he was a Sound nin by the headband on his forehead. He wore a pair of circular glasses, and had silver hair that he wore in a ponytail. She faintly recalled hearing about someone with silver hair like that from Kakashi but Kagome couldn't quite remember what exactly he had said.

"What is it that you want with me?"

"It's not I but my master. Maybe you've heard of him, he goes by the name of Orochimaru." He stated with a smirk.

Upon hearing the name Orochimaru, Kagome swiftly charged the sound nin, and had him pinned against a tree before he could even register what was going on.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your miserable life right now." Kagome glowered.

"I can take you to see Sasuke." Was all he said.

Letting out a growl, Kagome reluctantly let him go. "Trick me and I'll make you wish you were in hell by the time I'm threw with you."

Rubbing his neck, the silver haired sound nin lead the way towards Orochimaru's current hideout.

* * *

"What's the big emergency Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked as he, Sango, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu met up with Sesshomaru, Hiten, Shippo, and Naruto.

"Orochimaru, Itachi, and Sasuke are in the vicinity, and Kagome is missing." Sesshomaru stated.

"Kagome – chan's missing." Sango blurted out.

"Hai, now I want you guys to split up in group of twos and if you run into any trouble give the signal. We will meet back here by sun rise, and if you find Kagome, head back here." Sesshomaru ordered.

Nodding their heads in acknowledgement, Shippo and Hiten split up together as Jakotsu left with Inu Yasha, Sango with Bankotsu and Sesshomaru with Naruto.

"So uh… Sesshomaru – sensei I was wondering umm why Kagome has been acting kind of off lately." Naruto asked, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

When Sesshomaru didn't reply, Naruto thought that he wasn't going to say anything when Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Tell me Naruto do you know what today is?"

"Uhhh… June 9th." Naruto answered, counting his fingers.

"Correct, and do you know what June 9th is?"

"Not really."

"Today is Kagome twentieth birthday." Sesshomaru calmly answered.

"Why would Kagome be so upset over that?" Naruto asked, still very confused.

"Several years ago when she went home for her birthday, she fell into a coma. I suspect that something significant happened and I think I know what, but otherwise she has not said a word about that day."

Nodding his head, Naruto began to get lost in his thought about, the enigma that was Kagome. He felt that he knew her perfectly, but she always had a few surprises up her sleeve. What really happened to her all those years ago?

"Naruto, prepare yourself." Sesshomaru suddenly stated.

"What, why?" Naruto started, until he too, noticed the nins that were following them.

"Hey Bankotsu do you think that Kagome's gonna be alright?" Sango tentatively asked, twiddling her fingers.

"Hey there's no need to worry, Kagome's a strong girl she can take care of herself."

"Yea, but these are her brothers. Who knows how they might feel about seeing her again or vice versa."

"Don't fret Sango this is Kagome we're talking about." Bankotsu supplied reassuringly.

"Alright, so how long have they been following us?" Sango whispered in Bankotsu's ear, leaning closer to him to make it look like she was hugging him.

"I'm surprised you barely noticed, man wait until I tell Inu – sensei about this." Bankotsu teased. Growling, Sango slapped him on the back of his head.

"Fine let's split up and ambush them." Bankotsu snarled, upset that Sango had hit him in front of the enemy.

"Sounds like a plan" And with that they both took off before the nins following them could comprehend what had happened.

"Jakotsu I swear if you touch me one more time I'll…" Inu Yasha started, until he suddenly sensed something in the trees.

"What was that Inu – sensei, you gonna punish me for being a bad boy?" Jakotsu asked, in the best seductive voice he could muster.

"Quickly Jak, Sango and Bankotsu are in trouble." Inu Yasha stated, already taking off in the direction where Sango and Bankotsu had left.

* * *

"Hiten I mean it, slap me one more time and I'll tell Kagome that thing you did with her kunai." Shippo threatened.

"Do it and I'll her, Sango, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Naruto about the incident with Miroku." Hiten retorted.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Growling, Shippo lunged at Hiten, however before he could actually touch Hiten, Shippo disappeared in a puff of smoke. Smirking, Hiten also disappeared in cloud of smoke.

The two sound nins who had been following the duo, jumped down from their position in the trees, both curious as to what had happened to the two ninjas. But as soon as their feet touched the ground, they were both rendered unconscious by Hiten and Shippo who suddenly appeared.

"That was easy."

"Sure was, now come on let's go before somebody notices." Hiten said, jumping to the trees.

"Hey! Who died and made you boss?!" Shippo yelled after Hiten, following him into the trees.

* * *

"So, you're the long lost Uchiha that there's been so much speculation about."

"And you must be the pedophile, Orochimaru who betrayed his home village and got my little brother to do the same." Kagome lazily stated, looking bored.

"You know I'd watch that tongue of yours you insolent little brat." Orochimaru spat, seething about the comment of him being a pedophile.

"Hit a nerve did I."

Scowling, Orochimaru said, "Kabuto why don't you show Kagome here the little projection jutsu that you managed to create."

Smirking, Kabuto made a few hand signs, and soon a scene of an empty forest appeared.

"I didn't come here to watch some stupid projection, where's Sasuke?" Kagome barked, losing her patience.

"Keep watching." Orochimaru stated.

Doing as he said, Kagome continued to watch, soon Sasuke suddenly appeared. There was no sound so she couldn't hear what he was saying. Soon however, another nin appeared. A nin with all too familiar obsidian eyes.

Snarling, Kagome charged Orochimaru, "What the hell is this?"

"Just a little show I've decided to put on for you. What's wrong you don't like it?" Orochimaru stated, feigning hurt. As soon as the words left his mouth, he switched their positions, where he was the one holding Kagome by her neck.

"Tell me Kagome, just what lengths are you willing to go to for your precious brother."

Smirking Kagome said, "Go to hell." And with that she suddenly vanished.

Clearly not expecting this, Orochimaru roared, "What just happened?" His reply came in the echoing laughter of Kagome Uchiha.

Upset that she had gotten away, Orochimaru started to devise a new plan, this time he wouldn't underestimate the Uchiha.

"So Sasuke I guess we meet again. I see that you haven't learned your lesson from the last time we met. Tell me, do you need another demonstration." Itachi stated his sharigan already activated.

"Any last word Itachi, for this is the day you pay for your sins." Sasuske retorted, activating his sharigan.

Not bothering to respond, both brothers charged each other, Sasuke prepared to do One Thousand Birds Current and Itachi Tsukuyomi once again on him. Inches away from each other, they soon felt some one grab them by both of their wrists.

"Hello little bothers, fancy meeting you guys here." An angry voice calmly stated.

Looking up, both brothers saw another pair of sharigan eyes, starring intensely at both on them.

"Ka… Kagome." They both stuttered.

**TBC**

**AN**: For the pairing, right now I'm leaning towards the incest or Neji, haven't quite decided, I might even put her with Sesshomaru or Kakashi. I guess it depends on how the story goes along. Thanks to all those who review, I'll try and have the next chapter out soon. I'm probably gonna change a few other pairings also.


	7. Confrontations among Family & Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or InuYasha

**AN**: I know it's been a while since my last update, but some things came up and a few minor set backs. After this chapter, I'm going to go back and re – write the first six.

I've also, finally decided on the pairings, but you won't find out until another chapter or two.

* * *

**Last Time**: _Tell me Kagome, just what lengths are you willing to go to for your precious b__rother."_

_Smirking Kagome said, "Go to hell." And with that she suddenly vanished._

_Clearly not expecting this, Orochimaru roared, "What just happened?" His reply came in the echoing laughter of Kagome Uchiha._

_Upset that she had gotten away, Orochimaru started to devise a new plan, this time he wouldn't underestimate the Uchiha._

"_So Sasuke I guess we meet again. I see that you haven't learned your lesson from the last time we met. Tell me, do you need another demonstration of last time." Itachi stated his sharigan already activated._

"_Any last word Itachi, for this is the day you pay for your sins." Sasuske retorted, activating his sharigan._

_Not bothering to respond, both brothers charged each other, Sasuke prepared to do One Thousand Birds Current and Itachi Tsukuyomi once again on him. Inches away from each other, they soon felt some one grab them by both of their wrists and break it. _

"_Hello little bothers, fancy meeting you guys here." An angry voice calmly stated._

_Looking up, both brothers saw another pair of sharigan eyes, starring intensely at both on them._

"_Ka… Kagome." They both stuttered._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

**Major Confrontations among Family & Old Friends**

"Who were those nins, Sesshomaru – sensei?" A confused Naruto asked once they had disposed of the strange nins that had been following them.

"I shall explain later Naruto, but now we must make haste. Kagome and the others are in danger." Sesshomaru stated.

He did not like how things were turning out. The appearance of Itachi and Sasuke were unsettling as it was, and now it seems that _he_ was here along with Orochimaru. He should have finished the job so long ago. Growling, at his foolish mistake, Sesshomaru sped up, Naruto trying desperately trying to keep up with his speed.

Sensing the presence of a familiar nin, Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he came to an abrupt halt, coming face to face with three other nins he thought to have been dead long ago. Slightly stunned, Sesshomaru hid his shock with ease, even keeping his emotionless mask on as Naruto soon ran into his back.

"Hey Sesshomaru – sensei, why did you stop?" Naruto whined, picking himself up after his little fall, failing to notice the three ninjas standing in front of them.

When Sesshomaru failed to acknowledge him, Naruto finally become aware of the three strange looking nins in front of him. Neither of the three wore a hitai-ite to indicate where what village they might be from.

The one on the left wore a blue bandana over his head that slightly covered his eyes. He had strange markings on his face that sort of reminded him of the same ones that were on Jakotsu and Bankotsu's faces.

Next to him was a kunoichi with strange red eyes. The only other person who he had seen with red eyes besides the Uchiha clan, was Kurenia, maybe these two were related. Both of them also had the same shade onyx hair. This kunoichi before him also had a strange look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher. It was sort of a mixture of hatred, and some other look that he had seen before, but where?

And finally the one to the farthest of the right of the other two stood an odd looking ninja. He had a strange lavender shade of hair. And his mouth was covered with some weird mask. All in all this guy gave him a very creepy vibe.

Feeling a shiver go down his spine, Naruto continued to watch these peculiar newcomers.

"What are you doing here Kagura, Juromaru, Renkotsu." Sesshomaru's icy voice boomed. Never once taking his gaze off of the red eyed women called Kagura.

"What a surprise to see you here, Sesshomaru. If you would, we would surely appreciate it if you kindly step aside and let us continue with our business." Kagura responded. She too kept her gaze on Sesshomaru.

"Naruto go on and find Kagome, I will handle these three." Sesshomaru said, breaking the eye contact to look in Naruto's direction.

"But I can't just…" Naruto started only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru, "I said go now!" He barked.

Gulping Naruto nodded his head and tried to leave. Only to be stopped by the one with the markings on his face. "And where do you think you're going." He leered.

Glaring he was about to retort when suddenly shruikens were suddenly thrown in the direction where the nin was standing. Looking in the direction of the person who had thrown the stars, Naruto saw Jakotsu with a look of pure hatred on his face. "Renkotu" he growled, "How dare you show your traitorous face."

Renkotsu on the other hand remained impassive as he began to take out some kind of weird flask. Jumping in a nearby tree, Naruto observed the battle before him. Sesshomaru and that Kagura woman were engaged in a fierce battle, one that he never wanted to be caught in the middle of.

"I wonder what kind of past those two have." Naruto wondered.

Jakotsu and the guy now known as Renkotsu were battling it out, as fire soon surrounded them. Shielding his face from the glowing embers, Naruto saw Inu Yasha fighting with the other nin who must have been Juromaru.

Fixing his hitai-ite, Naruto took off in the direction he hoped to find Kagome in. Running at high speed, Naruto soon came across Sango and Bankotsu fighting the Akatsuki, member Kisame.

Momentarily stopping, Naruto soon continued on his way knowing that, that was not his fight.

Kisame, catching sight of Naruto tried to get to him, only to be stopped by the shinobi with the halebred. Cursing him, Kisame focused all of his attentions on him.

Sango seeing Naruto stop by, pulled out of the fight, Bankotsu could handle Kisame on his own. Following Naruto, Sango was unprepared to face the sight she soon came upon. She knew one thing for sure, family was not supposed to act this way.

* * *

"Ka…Kagome, this can't be… yo… you're supposed to be dead." Sasuke stuttered, finally out of reach from her and Itachi. "No, this has to be some sort of trick."

"Do I look dead to you?" Kagome coolly replied.

"It seems you've finally awoken, Kagome." Itachi stated slowly after he too had gotten out of her grasp.

"What do you mean you bastard?" Sasuke demanded, getting over his shock. "And how the hell is she here, she's not supposed to be here."

Sending Sasuke a disbelieving look, it finally sunk in what he was saying, "They never told you what really happened, did they?" Kagome inquired, finally realizing why Sasuke was so shocked to see her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke countered, confused. This could not be happening. His older sister who died nearly seven years ago could not be here right now talking to him. This had to be some kind of ploy to get him to return to Konoha.

"What exactly did father tell you what happened to me?"

"He… he told me that you were dead." Sasuke whispered, slightly subdued.

"And you actually believed him." Itachi asked skeptically. "Shows what you know." He finished, glaring at Sasuke.

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke growled, "Besides what the hell was I supposed to believe, not too long after Kagome "supposedly" died you killed the whole clan!"

Popping his wrist back in place, Itachi made a move to charge at Sasuke only to be stopped once again by Kagome. This time she was blocking him from his intended target. "Move."

"No. You two are the only family I have left and I am not going to let y'all kill each other." Kagome firmly stated, ignoring both glares from Itachi and Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I will kill that murderous bastard." Sasuke glowered, moving from behind Kagome.

"As if you could, little brother. You don't even possess the mangekyo sharigan."

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled, getting ready to do his chiodri attack, only to be thwarted once again by Kagome.

"Nobody is killing anybody." Kagome stressed.

"Leave me the hell alone. I am an avenger and I will avenge my clan, since it seems you obviously don't care. You are no sister of mine. Kagome Uchiha is dead." Sasuke stated, looking cold and apathetic as possible. Not caring as Kagome's face went from anger to anguish and then, finally settling on indifferent.

"Fine do what you want." Kagome whispered her voice void of any emotion.

"You idiot!" Naruto yelled jumping down from the tree he was standing on, Sango being unable to stop him, not really wanting to. He had seen the whole thing, and yet he still couldn't believe what he just saw. Naruto knew Sasuke could be heartless, but this.

Growling, Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke, who barely dodged his fist. "What the hell do you want dobe? I don't have time to deal with a pest like you."

"Sasuke you've done some pretty low things, but that has got to be the lowest." Naruto snarled. _Why did bastards like Sasuke always have to have it all and throw it away like it was nothing?_

"What do you know dobe? You don't have a clue about what's going on so don't you come here and try to lecture me you idiot." Sasuke scowled.

"I'm an idiot?" Naruto questioned unbelievingly, "You have people in Konoha who still care about you and are willing to forgive you for being a traitor. And you have your sister here, who you've thought to be dead trying to help you and save you from yourself. And yet you willingly throw all that away. In spite of all that you still have the nerve to call me the idiot!"

Snarling, Sasuke was about to reply when, Orochimaru appeared along with Kabuto. "Well it seems the last of the Uchiha clan is here, along with the j brat."

"You made a made mistake showing yourself here Orochimaru. You die today." Kagome seethed, getting ready to fight.

"It seems that you've gotten things backwards my dear Uchiha. I am not the one out numbered." He smirked, clearly believing that he had the upper hand.

"What are you talking about; there are four of us and only three of you!" Naruto yelled.

"On the contrary, there are twenty of us and more on the way." Orochimaru gleamed, and just as he said this, twenty other unknown sound and cloud ninjas appeared, surrounding them.

"Itachi, let's leave." Kisame said, appearing next to Itachi, looking rather worse for the wear.

Nodding his head, Itachi grabbed Kisame's sword, which he was barely able to carry, and left. But not without one last look towards Kagome.

"Damn it he got away." Bankotsu cursed, showing up just as Itachi and Kisame left.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked, preparing to fight.

"I'll deal with Orochimaru, Sango you take Kabuto, and Bankotsu you're going to need to handle the lower nins." Kagome ordered.

Nodding their heads, Sango and Bankotsu waited for the enemy to attack. Naruto on the other hand was peeved that Kagome left him out. "Hey Kagome, what about me!?"

"Naruto, I want you to deal with Sasuke. Do you think you can handle him?" Kagome inquired, looking from Orochimaru to Naruto.

Nodding his head yes, Naruto focused his attention on Sasuke. He didn't want to let Kagome down. In the last two years he had known her, she had been like an older sister to him. And what Sasuke had said really pissed him off.

"Well look who's here. Now did y'all really think you can have a party without inviting me?" A cold, sinister voice boomed, seeming to come from all around them.

"Shit, Kagome we got to get out of here. You know we can't face him by ourselves." Sango exclaimed, starting to get worried.

"What leaving so soon? But I just got here." The cold voice chuckled, becoming louder.

"Naruto, Bankotsu, Sango, huddle up." Kagome yelled, trying to think of an escape plan. If only Shippo and Hiten were here also, then they could use their jutsus together to make the perfect escape.

Before Kagome had a chance to start explaining what they were going to do, a thick mist fell on them. Using this to their advantage, Kagome told the others to make a clone.

Doing as she said, Sango, Naruto, and Bankotsu followed Kagome out of the mist. Avoiding any confrontation with any of the other nins. Once they were safely a distance away, Kagome looked back to try and find the person who had created that mist.

Catching a glimpse of black and red, Kagome was about to go toward is when, Sango's said, as she tugged her arm "Come on Kagome, we need to regroup." Turning towards her, Kagome reluctantly followed Sango and the others.

It seemed the three surviving Uchiha's were once again going their separates ways'.

"Who was that back there?" Naruto questioned once they had managed to find a safe hideout. _Why did they decide to leave all of a sudden? Before they heard the sound of that voice they were going to fight, but once that guy had appeared, they high tailed it out of there._

"Sorry Naruto, but that's a story for another time. Right now we have to focus on regrouping." Sango answered, taking a look around the cave they had found.

"We'll stay here for the night, and we'll set out first thing in the morning." Kagome spoke, walking in the cave, dropping a pile of firewood in the center of the cave.

"Why can't you tell me?" Naruto whined, wanting to know more.

"Naruto be patient, we'll tell you another day." Kagome replied, starting a fire.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow Kagome?" Bankotsu asked, going to sit next to the fire by Sango.

"Since we don't know where the others are, we'll head to the place where we first met. Sesshomaru told me that if we were to be separated to meet there." Kagome replied, not looking at the other three, but at the fire. "And once we regroup, we'll tell who that was Naruto. Now y'all get some sleep, I'll take first guard duty." Reluctantly they all agreed, and soon Bankotsu, Sango, and Naruto fell into a light slumber.

Casting one last glance over the sleeping form of Naruto, Kagome focused her gaze on the still blazing fire. "Happy birthday Itachi." She whispered.

* * *

"Damn it Shippo, we need to hurry up." Hiten snarled, casting another justsu on another cloud nin.

"I know Hiten." Shippo snapped, frustrated al all the cloud and sound nins that kept attacking them.

"Hey Shippo, they're retreating." Hiten pointed out after the nins they were fighting started to decrease in numbers.

"You're right, they are." Shippo noted, going to stand next to Hiten. "Quick grab one and see if he talks."

Acting swiftly, Hiten grabbed one of the slower nins. "Tell me, why are you guys retreating?"

Glaring, the sound nin, spat in Hiten's face. Looking murderous, Hiten proceeded to extract information out of him, ignoring Shippo in the background.

"Stupid, cloud nin, shouldn't have spat in his face. Now he's paying the price." Shippo muttered to himself. "Hey, don't kill him, we need him to talk."

"Now tell me, why are y'all retreating?" Hiten interrogated, once he was sure the nin would start talking.

"Orochimaru just sent us a message to leave all of a sudden." The nin wheezed, having trouble breathing.

"Why?" Shippo questioned, joining in.

"I'm… I'm not sure, but I know for a fact that the only reason we would retreat like this was because things did now go in Orochimaru's favor." The sound nin finished, hoping that they would spare him.

"Come on, we have to find out what happened. Let's go find the others." Hiten spoke, already taking off. Nodding his head, Shippo followed Hiten, neither were really sure which way to go.

Coming to a quick stop, Hiten came upon Sesshomaru's battle with Kagura. Before they could make their presence known, Kagura suddenly called out to Juromaru and Renkotsu to retreat. Before Sesshomaru could stop them, they were gone.

Growling, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and turned towards the others. Not bothering to wait for him to speak, InuYasha spoke, "Why did they retreat?"

"It seems they've failed in their goal. We should go search for Kagome and the others." Shippo spoke up, making his and Hiten's presence known.

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru was about to say something when he suddenly heard a noise. About to draw his sword again, Itachi suddenly appeared before them.

"Kagome and the others are safe. I overheard her saying something about heading towards the place you guys first met." Itachi said his voice void of any emotion.

Tossing Sesshomaru a small, poorly wrapped item, "Give this to her for me." And with that he was gone.

"Come, let's go find a place to camp out and we'll set out tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated, pocketing Itachi's item in his pocket.

"Why should we listen to him? He works for the Akatsuki and he's after Naruto. Why should we take his word?" Inu Yasha argued.

"That may be so InuYasha, but he is also Kagome's brother. I sensed no lie from him." Sesshomaru replied.

Grumbling, InuYasha followed Sesshomaru with Shippo helping support an injured Jakotsu.

"Just who are you exactly." Orochimaru hissed, not liking the newcomer, who he blamed for the Uchiha's escape.

"You will have you answers all in do time, Orochimaru. But now I have something much more important that you'd like to hear than my name." He smirked.

**TBC**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do now own Naruto or InuYasha, and I highly doubt I ever will.

**AN**: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been in a funk lately. But I did manage to go over a few chapters and make a few revisions, nothing major though.

* * *

**Last Time**_: Coming to a quick stop, Hiten came upon Sesshomaru's battle with Kagura. Before they could make their presence known, Kagura suddenly called out to Juromaru and Renkotsu to retreat. Before Sesshomaru could stop them, they were gone._

_Growling, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and turned towards the others. Not bothering to wait for him to speak, InuYasha spoke, "Why did they retreat?"_

"_It seems they've failed in their goal. We should go search for Kagome and the others." Shippo spoke up, making his and Hiten's presence known._

_Nodding his head, Sesshomaru was about to say something when he suddenly heard a noise. About to draw his sword again, Itachi suddenly appeared before them. _

"_Kagome and the others are safe. I overheard her saying something about heading towards the place you guys first met." Itachi said his voice void of any emotion. _

_Tossing Sesshomaru a small, poorly wrapped item, "Give this to her for me." And with that he was gone._

"_Come, let's go find a place to camp out and we'll set out tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated, pocketing Itachi's item in his pocket._

"_Why should we listen to him? He works for the Akatsuki and he's after Naruto. Why should we take his word?" Inu Yasha argued._

"_That may be so InuYasha, but he is also Kagome's brother. I sensed no lie from him." Sesshomaru replied._

_Grumbling, InuYasha followed Sesshomaru with Shippo helping support an injured Jakotsu._

"_Just who are you exactly." Orochimaru hissed, not liking the newcomer, who he blamed for the Uchiha's escape._

"_You will have you answers all in do time, Orochimaru. But now I have something much more important that you'd like to hear than my name." He smirked._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Reminiscings Of the Past**

Yawning, Naruto groggily followed Kagome, Sango, and Bankotsu. Bankotsu still looked tired, but both of the girls looked wide awake. Stifling back another yawn, Naruto's mind began to wander.

They had been traveling for two days straight now, stopping only to rest at nighttime. Yesterday they had run into a few sound nins, but they had barely managed to scrape by them. It was best they keep a low profile for a while, well that's what Kagome had told him.

Sango and Bankotsu kept giving Kagome worried looks. Ever since her confrontation with her brothers; she had been withdrawn from everyone else.

"We should be there by nighttime, so how about we stop for some lunch?" Bankotsu spoke, no longer looking tired.

"Alright. Bankostu why don't you and Naruto get some firewood, and Sango and I will catch some fish, and get some water." Kagome ordered.

"Fine, come on gaki." Bankotsu agreed.

"Hey don't call me gaki." Naruto yelled back, following him into the woods.

"I think there's a river over that way." Kagome said pointing in the opposite direction Bankotsu and Naruto had gone.

Nodding her head, Sango walked side by side with Kagome to the river. She wanted to say something, anything to cheer her friend up, but she didn't know what.

Kagome had been there for her when she needed her most, and she wanted to return the favor.

Reaching the bank of the river, Sango volunteered to do the fishing, as Kagome filled up the water canteens for everybody.

"Sango."

"Yes Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked, hoping that her friend was about to open up to her.

"Never mind."

Her hopes falling, Sango continued her fishing. Finally, Sango could not stand the awkward silence for much longer. "You know Kagome, if you ever need anything I'm here and so is Bankotsu. Even Naruto would be glad to help you, he worries about you, we all do."

Looking Sango in the eye, Kagome softly spoke, "Thank you Sango that means a lot to me. It really does. But for now, I just want to be alone."

Nodding her head, Sango took the fish and the water canteens back to camp with her, giving Kagome her much needed space.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going Bankotsu?" Naruto asked carrying the firewood he had just had handed to him.

"We're actually going to Sesshomaru's village. Haven't you ever noticed his headband?" Bankotsu answered.

"He has a headband?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised.

"You mean to tell me that in these last few years that you have been training under him, that you've never noticed his headband?" Bankotsu skeptically inquired.

"Well no." Naruto sheepishly answered.

"Your hopeless dude." Bankotsu sighed, leading him back to their small campsite.

Scowling, Naruto followed Bankotsu. Thinking hard, he formed a picture of Sesshomaru in his mind. Though he still could not remember ever seeing a hitai-ite on his person.

Noticing the look of concentration on the young blonde's face, Bankotsu let out a chuckle before saying, "Don't worry about it gaki. I'll point out Sesshomaru's headband to you when we meet up with him."

Nodding his head, Naruto asked another question that was bugging him since Bankotsu first brought up the headbands. "How come you guys don't wear headbands?"

Coming to a stop, Bankotsu let out an awkward silence fall over them before answering his question, "That's because none of us really has a home. We're not a part of Sesshomaru's village and neither are we really a part of the villages' that we left."

After a brief moment of silence, Bankotsu quietly spoke, "Come on, Sango doesn't like to be left waiting."

Quietly, Naruto followed lost in thought. He never really thought about their pasts and now he was beginning to learn of what little he actually knew of these strange shinobis. Even Kagome. Sure he knew that Itachi had killed off their clan, but what did he actually know about her.

"How are you feeling Jak?" InuYasha inquired, inspecting his pupil.

"A lot better now Yasha-sensei." Jakotsu winked, scooting closer to his petrified teacher.

"Jakotsu, leave InuYasha alone. Kikyo wouldn't like it if someone was playing with her puppy while she's away." Hiten smirked.

"Yea, you wouldn't want to put InuYasha in the doghouse, would ya Jak?" Shippo grinned, earning a laugh out of Shippo and a glare from InuYasha.

Growling, InuYasha was about to retort when Sesshomaru spoke, "Hiten, Shippo keep your mouth shut. We are almost there and I don't want to hear your petty squabble."

"Yes sensei." Hiten and Shippo both obediently said at the same time.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Sesshomaru kept a steady pace. They were only a few miles away from the villages and he was eager to finally return home.

A lot had happened over the last few years since he had left the village and now it was time to finish what they had started all those years ago.

* * *

"We're finally here." Sango spoke, interrupting the silence that had engulfed them since lunch time.

"Bout time." Bankotsu loudly said, ignoring Naruto's questioning looks.

Gazing between Bankotsu, Sango and Kagome, Naruto began to rant, "What do you mean we're here? All I see are frickin huge trees. There's nothing here." He vented, tired of all the secrecy.

When he heard the sound of laughing, Naruto started to glare at both Bankotsu and Sango. About to start again, Kagome suddenly cut him off, "Calm down gaki. Like we said, we will tell you everything in due time. Just be a little more patient and you will finally get your answers."

"Fine." Naruto reluctantly agreed.

Scowling, Bankotsu spoke up, "What do you mean, just be a little more patient? The blond brat has not been patient."

Rolling her eyes at him, Sango replied, "Ban, shut up or I will reacquaint you with Hiraikotsu."

Grumbling, Bankotsu shut up, glaring at the smirk that appeared on Naruto's face.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes like Sango, Kagome took a step forward, and stopped, waiting for something to happen.

"Who goes there?" A shrill voice squeaked, slightly hurting their ears.

Shocked, Naruto tried to look for the source of the voice, only to see nothing but trees.

"Relax Jaken, it's only us." Kagome yelled back in reply.

"Kagome Uchiha, is that really you, you awful girl and is that, the idiot Bankotsu besides you." He screeched.

Seething, Bankotsu was about to retort when Kagome beat him to it, ignoring Sango's snickers, "Yes Jaken now open the door or I'll tell Sesshomaru-sensei that you're not obeying his orders."

"What do you mean? I always obey Sesshomaru-sama."

"Are you getting senile in your old age Jaken, or did you forget his warning last time you tried to lock us out?" Kagome impatiently shouted.

Muttering under his breath, Jaken grudgingly began to open the gates, which Naruto still could not see. Baffled, when he heard a loud noise, the young shinobi looked between Sango, and Kagome's face, hoping that they would finally answer his question.

"Look straight ahead Naruto." Kagome said, pointing right in front of them. Following her finger, Naruto was at a loss for words at what he was seeing. There before him he saw a crowded street filled with buildings and people.

Grinning cheekily, Bankotsu spoke, "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Trees Naruto."

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: I had originally planned on making this chapter longer, but I figured since it had been such a long time since I updated, I'd just submit this. Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and have chapter nine out as soon as possible.


	9. AN: Sorry, Please Read

I know the dreaded arthur's note that usually brings bad news.

So, to those who still read or remember this fic, I haven't forgotten about this story even though it seems like I have. I just wasn't into InuYasha or Naruto like I used to so I sort of moved on but lately I've been looking over my old stories and I really want to finish them.

This being my first fanfic, I feel obligated to finish it and I plan on doing so. But yes the big butt, I've started to rewrite it. I feel like I could have done a better job on it so I'm not going to delete this story but I am posting a new version of this story and hopefully it'll go better than my attempt to rewrite my Kingdom Hearts story.

Let me know what you thing.

Here's a little preview if you're still interested.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was on a mission and nothing short of the end of the world was going to stop her. Taking a quick look to make sure that the coast was clear, the young, pink haired shinobi hastily snuck into a restricted room on the top floor of the hospital. The room was pitch black and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they finally did her eyes immediately landed onto the target she had been seeking, the single, sleeping occupant of the hospital room.

__________________________

"You saw the two of them fight? What was it like? Who won?" Naruto asked, eagerly waiting to hear more.

A far off look crept into Kakashi's face as he looked off into the distance, remembering the terrible fight with brother against sister.

"I wouldn't say any won though if you were to ask anybody else they'd say Itachi was the victor."

"Why would you say no one had won?"

"Because Kagome had just been forced to fight Shuishi before going up against Itachi and the first half of the fight she didn't raise a hand against Itachi."

"Wha.."

Kakashi cut him off before he could continue with his question. "That's enough questions Naruto. Jiraiya wanted to meet with you and Tsuande you Sakura. In fact you're ten minutes late so you better get going to the hokage tower."


End file.
